Conventional moisture sensors such as used on houses or vehicles to close windows or raise convertible roofs typically employ a pair of spaced electrical wires, the resistance between which drops from approximately 19 megohms to 3 megohms when rain bridges the two wires. By moisture is meant all forms of water including precipitation, e.g., dew, snow, sleet, hail, which can result in water bridging the conductors. The decrease from 19 to 3 megohms can be sensed as an indicator of moisture present. But such devices are electrically noisy, have poor sensitivity and are generally unattractive when installed, especially on the smooth contours of a well-designed automobile for example. Another problem with such devices is that they generally require high voltage and the exposure of the conductors and leads renders them vulnerable to corrosion by the weather and consequent short life. The corrosion is especially rapid in the presence of high voltages used in the range of 1 to 20 volts.